


Blood Brothers

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Internal Thoughts, Platonic Relationships, RPF, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Jeffrey thinks about some things.
Kudos: 7





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Fluff Bing 2019, this fills the square Family AU.

Thick and thin.

That's what it meant. Sure, the three peaks looked a little bit like their fictional surname. Three peaks for three lives irrevocably tied to one another. Family though they weren't by blood, that meant nothing. Because everyone knows family don't end there.

He hadn’t anticipated Jared’s readied willingness. Jensen, without a doubt, yes. But he already had a couple. Far as Jeff knew, Jared had no ink. But when Jared caught wind of what he and Jensen had planned, he dove in, headlong, not a second’s hesitation.

In a way, that reflected their relationship best of all. Not in a million years would he have guessed that their little show started all those years ago would have turned into friendships that lasted a lifetime. Those boys had grown up before his eyes, and though he hadn’t been there the whole time, the bond that they had forged in those first few years served as the unshakeable foundation for their relationships.

Not sons. Brothers. He might have a decade and a half on those boys, but after watching them grow into the best of men, he couldn’t think of them as sons. Brothers was the closest he could come to describing that love. Shit, he loved those two as much as he loved his own family. As far as he was concerned, they were as much a part of his family as he was theirs. In all but blood, they were brothers.

Three peaks for three kings.

Winchesters forever.


End file.
